Develop and demonstrate quantitative indicators of the effect on research activity of the National Heart, Blood Vessel, Lung, and Blood Act of 1972. The analysis will focus on research in the pulmonary areas (PLM) of structure and function of the lung, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, and in the area of hypertension (HPT).